istariafandomcom-20200215-history
November Content
2012 Houses Revamped With this update we revamped houses in Istaria on player plots. It is important to note that no existing structures are changed by this update. Anything in the process of being built will be able to be completed, and anything built will remain the same. *Houses now come in different styles rather than being associated with particular races. Small, Medium and Large Houses come in 5 different styles each. *Small houses hold 40 stacks, 4800 bulk. Medium Houses hold 60 stacks, 7200 bulk. Large Houses hold 80 stacks, 9600 bulk. *Guild Houses are now either Basic, Small, Medium, Large, or Grand. Basic Guild Houses hold 110 stacks and 13200 bulk. Small Guild Houses hold 150 stacks and 18000 bulk. Medium Guild Houses hold 205 stacks and 24600 bulk. Large Guild Houses hold 280 stacks and 33600 bulk. And Grand Guild Houses hold 380 stacks and 45600 bulk. *Resources have been modified across the board so that each structure requires only one tier of resource to complete. All construction resources are used in building a particular tier of house, with the resource requirements being closer to even in order to make leveling the various construction schools a bit easier. *A Grand Guild House is meant to be a large project which requires the cooperation of players of various levels and therefore requires some of all construction materials to build. Fall Festival *Pax Istaria (the summer event) is over and NPC's have been removed for another year. *The fall event, Hammer's Rest, has returned to the island of New Brommel. Players will find people to talk to across the island during this event, not just in the resort town of New Brommel itself. *Added new Fall Harvest Mural and Fall Harvest Banner to options for players to build. *Jacques, the Costume Vendor, now sells two new items for Fall wear, a shirt and a dragon headscale. (And his title has been changed to reflect this wider variety of stock.) *Added player-submitted murals: Keeper, Helian Keeper, Lunus Keeper NPCs and Monsters *Moved Alina the Tavernkeeper back to her proper spot in Bristugo. *Enraged Wisps (all tiers) now have a full range of special abilities to use as well as resistances and skills. They will once again give full XP when defeated. *Karane is now a member of the NPC_Historian school. *Wild Grulets on New Trismus are no longer social. *Fixed broken link in Morrigan's chat. *Fixed the treasure percentages and quantities on Bhal'guk Gatherers. *Bloodskulk Bloodmages can no longer use the Coordinated Bolt ability. *Moved Hesia so she is on ground. *Mesoe the Healer Trainer in Kion will no longer speak about your "next adventure" since she offers no additional quests. *Updated Kesh, Geleon, Erelald and Leah Attanbar, all Scholar Trainers, so that they sell the same list of spells and that the list does not conflict with what drops as loot. *Minisa the Spellcraft Trainer in Dalimond no longer sells Burning Sky. *Kateos the Spellcraft Trainer in Kirasanct now sells Withered State. *Removed Dodge ability from Kwellen Berserkers. *Frig Tallowgar now sells a formula for Master Fabric Sacks which includes the Steelsilk Sack. *Kesset the Grey now resides in the Archives in Dalimond. This will make completing the "Erase Memories" quests easier for low level players. All quests involving Kesset should have been updated to reflect this change. *Tiered decorations for fall have had their resource requirements standarized. The Leaf Pile now requires more than just one resource unit to complete. Skulls now require 10 Sandstone Slabs and Skeletons will require 25 Sandstone Slabs (instead of a tech component) to complete. *Thornwood Treants now have a fixed aggro radius that won't adjust based upon player rating. *Update position of Ulaven so he's not in the ground. *Town Marshall quests have been removed temporarily while they are being revamped. Dialog from the Town Marshalls has been updated to reflect this temporary change. *Enraged Wisps are now only worth 50% of their previous experience value for their level. *Frig Tallowgar, the Imperial Quartermaster at the Imperial Outpost now sells formulas for Master Cut Gem, Master Essence Orb, Master Fabric Spool, Master Metal Bar, Master Stone Brick, and Master Wood Board. As a result, the Cenotaph NPCs in the Eastern Deadlands will no longer offer the master resource formulas. *Aggathos, the boss in Helian's Tomb, has had its level corrected to be 40 to 42 instead of 85 to 87. *Scary Zombies and Spooky Spiders have returned to the Festival Crypt region. Quests *Quest "Primal Mastery III: Fulfill Lisandia's Contract" now calls for Rose Quartz Golems instead of Amethyst Golems. *Juquenas no longer offers the quest "Spellcraft Mastery I". *Quest "Spellcraft Mastery I: Sandstone Bricks" now properly refers to Xarinnis in Kion instead of Parsinia. *Updated quest "Primal Mastery I: An Extension Of Primal Knowledge" to be more clear about the chat step before doing the killing. *Vault Upgrade quest have been modified to no longer require as a constraint the previous version of a vault, but instead look at if a player has done the earlier quest. This should help with players no longer seeing the "Constraints not met" problem when a vault is slow to load. *Quest "Fishing Supplies for Bammas" will no longer auto-complete. *Ahala Bruttien now offers two new quests to players who have completed the quest "Ahala's Sweet Tooth": **"Ahala's Sweet Brew" to Alchemists level 80 or greater. **"Ahala's Sweet Tooth II" to Confectioners level 80 or greater. *Galestorm or Monsoon will now count for the appropriate ARoP quest. *Scout step in quest "The Forest Skulk Artifact III" is no longer required and can be skipped if you assault the Forest Skulk village directly. *Quests from the Outfitter Trainer on New Trismus, Johald, have been completely revamped. They are now divided into one of three "groupings" (bronze, leather or cloth) and require you to do a basic quest first. They also no longer ask you to return to Johald to get the formula. *Jacques Allantyrn now gives out his quests via the quest book rather than persistent dialog. This will offer the proper quest to Dragons now as well as the right one for bipeds. *Uploaded Apple Bobbing quests to Autumn as well. World *Fixed bumps on a plot in Harro. *Added some clarification to steps in quest "Holy Symbols: The Tomb of Crankenspank" *Removed Undead Wall from Sslanis Basin area that was interfering with a lair in Outreach. *Fixed mural that had hedge sticking out at 45945, 17309. *Updated point in Kirasanct Travel scroll so it takes you to a point just outside the city rather than inside it. *Flattened plot in Falithien *Fixed spawn of Bass near Drift Point community so that they fish will spawn in the water now, not on land. Other *Burning Hands spell formula no longer drops as loot (since it is available for sale by Vendors). *Burning Sky spell formula now drops as loot (since it is no longer available for sale by Vendors). *Blighted Resource Processing formulas and Blighted Resource Cleansing formulas have been standardized across all tiers. Resource requirements, experience gained, skill requirements are all now consistent. This means that some formulas now have constraints requiring a certain skill level to be obtained before they could be scribed. *Resource Cleansing Formulas are all now for sale on either Dennison Jadefellow or Finagle Biggletorque. Blighted Resource Processing formulas (but Master) are found on either the Miner or Gatherer trainers and on Dragon Crafter trainers around the world. Frig Talllowgar sells all Master Blighted resource processing formulas. *Corrected the minimum and optimal skill for Expert Animal Hide Processing, adjusted the XP reward, and adjusted the skill level to scribe. *Corrected the coin value of the Expert Animal Hide Processing formula so that Expert costs more than the Beginner formula. *Outfitter Trainers no longer sell Fungal Hide or Animal Hide formulas. *Gatherer Trainers now sell Fungal Hide and Animal Hide Processing formulas. *Repriced the Fungal Cap Processing formulas (Beginner and Journeyman went down in cost, Expert and Master went up). *Craft: Fishing 2 technique now requires 2 Aviculara Scavenger Silk instead of 2 Brownback Matron Tails. *Defense: Nature Resistance 2 technique now requires 2 Enraged Elm Treant Mettle instead of 2 Brownback Matron Tails. *In preparation for the new Crystalshaper school, Defensive Armor, Tool and Weapon Crytals will no longer give a short duration buff when consumed. *The item "Wizards Hat" now will default to a blue color rather than a colorless grey. *Beginner Hide Armor formula has been corrected so that all products produced by the formula require Cedar Hide Tannin as well as Hide Strips. this does increase the experience gained from creating Hide Armor. *Mystery Boxes purchased from Techatrons or Formulatrons can now be filtered by tier. *Technique "Spell: Nature Damage II" will now require Aviculara Scavenger Silk instead of Forest Skulk Shaman Mettle. *Ethereal Tablets can once again be traded *Expert Imbued Essence Orb formula is now offered for sale by Jalthor the Scholar in Aughundell. This will allow players on the quest "Old Rachival: Engineering a Disaster (Part 3)" to complete the quest. *Corrected the icons used for Redbacked Spider and Redbacked Tarantula Breeder Legs. *Expert Gift Scroll formula now gives you 2 items per batch. *Corrected the description of the Flamestone of Drulkar. It will also now have a proper chance to fire when casting spells, instead of when using melee or ranged attacks. *Master construction formulas will now have the proper skill-range between minimum and optimal for Tier 5 resources (300 points instead of 275). *Baskets of Laundry, regular Baskets, Clotheslines, Hammocks, Wheelbarrows, Park Benches and Stone Firepit are all set to a limit of 5 per plot. *Beef Pasty now properly points at the correct augmentation, Summer Strength. *Master Resource Processing formulas now correctly require 1100 skill to scribe. *Dragon Broken Items have been added to the game. Formulas for repair have been added to Queriatia in Dralk and Resiata in Chiconis. 2011 Additions *The Council of Elders has had a binding shrine constructed at the Gate of Embers. *Battlemaster Orthondrin at the Observatory Outpost will now offer Dragons the opportunity to attune to the Helian's Tomb destination pad once they have completed the quest "Helian's Tomb: Eternal Rest". *Helian's Trust formula which can be used by Dragons to give a special item to their friends. This item, when turned into Orthondrin at the Observatory Outpost, grants the bearer attunement to both Helian's Tomb destination pads. *The Empire has constructed destination pads at Guild: Crucita, Mithril's Anvil, and the Eastern Outpost and portals at Drift Point. *A new monk trainer has moved into Feladan by the name of Turai Levinn. *"Go Bag 5 Feral Bloodsnout Tusks" and "Go Bag 5 Feral Bloodsnout Youngling Tusks" were added to Drannor. *"Earn Title: Creepy Crawler Crusher" was added to Sergeant Dylan's quest book in Delgarath. *The community of Jeanne has obtained a water well. *The region south of Old Rachival is now known as the Shadow Vale and has weather. *Blighted Silk can be found near the southern entrance to Old Rachival. *Journeyman and Expert scroll formulas are now sold on Scholar Trainers. *Added "Champion" related items to Anarie the Loyalty Vendor. *Autumn has been added to New Brommel as part of the Fall Festival and has a quest for bipeds and dragons. *Sergeant Akkator of the Imperial Army has arrived for duty at the Eastern Outpost and will offer to attune players to the outpost. *Knut Graniteskull now sells Istarian Moon Cakes, a new item for the Fall Festival. *Added Fall Maple Trees to the list of items available for players to build. *Added a Tier 3 Barn as a buildable object for player plots. The barn holds food-related items for storage. Bloodmage The goal of these changes was to attempt to address a school that hasn't had much (if any) attention since launch. Bloodmage has some very interesting game-mechanics but was severely lacking in their usefulness and effectiveness. We hope these changes will make them more useful in groups and more entertaining to play. *Blood Doll - Reworked dramatically to improve its usefulness to the caster. **The recycle rate has been lowered from 600 to 300 seconds and the pre-delay raised to 5.0. **Blood Doll is now received 4 levels earlier, while Blood Doll V is now received at level 100. **When cast the ability damages the caster by 200, 400, 600, 800, and 1000 damage by Tier. **Blood Dolls now last for up to 1 hour which should improve their usefulness in battle. **In addition, Blood Dolls when used now heal by 300, 600, 900, 1200 and 1500 by Tier. **Blood Doll is no longer stackable. **Blood Dolls now show Spirit skill instead of (null). *Exsanguinate - Reworked to make it as useful as other high-tier abilities such as Evisceration of Life. **Recycle rate has been lowered to 10 minutes from 30 minutes. **Now does 800 to 1200 damage. *Group Instant Transfer **Ability is no longer self-targeted, but must be targeted on a friendly player. **Now shares a recycle timer with Instant Transfer. **When used the ability damages the caster by 400 and 800, while healing group members by 600 and 1200. *Instant Transfer **Has a 60 second recycle instead of 5 minutes. **Now shares a recycle timer with Group Instant Transfer. **When cast damages the caster by 150 to 750 by Tier, while healing for 300 to 1500. *Concentrate Blood **Now received at levels 26, 46, and 66. **Concentrate Blood IV is now received at level 86. **The recycle rate is now 5 minutes. **When cast damages the caster by 150 to 600 by Tier, while raising the Maximum Health of the caster by 300 to 1200. *Blood Bolt **Reworked the formulas to improve their usability and to be more consistent with the rest of the game. **Beginner Blood Bolt now contains Blood Bolts I and II. **Journeyman Blood Bolt now contains Blood Bolts I through IV and requires 600 spellcraft to scribe. **Expert Blood Bolt now contains Blood Bolts I through V. Yes, that is not a typo! Blood Bolt V is now available for players. It also requires 1000 Spellcraft to scribe. **Skill ranges to scribe the spells are 200, 400, 600, 800, and 1000. **In addition, the resource requirements have changed to match the Tier (i.e. Blood Bolt I uses Sandstone and Dim Orbs, II uses Slate and Pale Orbs, etc). **Blood Bolt spells now allow a number of techniques proper to their tier (I = 1 tech, II = 1 tech, III = 2 techs, IV = 2 techs, V = 3 techs). **Blood Bolt spells now allow techniques of the proper tier. *Boil Blood **Reworked to have a 90 second recycle and a 3.0 pre-delay instead of a post-delay. **When cast will now do 100 to 150 damage to the target. **Boil Blood II is now received by the Bloodmage at level 100 and does 200-300 damage to the target along with an increased DoT. *Constrict Blood **Reworked to have a 90 second recycle and a 2.5 pre-delay instead of post-delay. **The Constricted Blood debuff now lasts for 180 seconds. **Constrict Blood now uses the Spirit skill instead of Blight skill. *Blood Shield **Received at levels 25 and 50, while new abilities, Blood Shield III is received at level 75 and IV at level 100. **Blood Shield now recycles every 30 seconds and has a 2.5 pre-delay instead of a post-delay. **When cast Blood Shield now damages the caster for 250, 500, 750 and 1000. **Blood Shield now boosts armor and ethereal armor by 5000 instead of 1000 and absorbs 1 to 4 hits (by Tier). Changes Abilities and Spells *Lesser Focus and Lessen Power spells now use the Blight skill instead of the Mind skill. *Evisceration of Life and Exsanguinate no longer share a timer with Critical Strike. Items *Brew Stirrer can now be used with the Alchemy skill. *Tool: Inventor's Assistant now gives +48 to Tinkering instead of +24. This is to compensate for the loss of the secondary stat boosts from being unable to socket a Tinkerer's Cog. *Lowered the resource requirements for Lairshaping materials: 20-40 is now 15-30, and 15-30 is now 10-20. *Altered how formulas drop from Tiers 1 to 4 loot tables: **Tier 1 now drops beginner formulas with skill requirements of 120 and below. **Tier 2 now drops beginner formulas with skill requirements of 110 and above. **Tier 3 now drops journeyman formulas with skill requirements of 520 and below. **Tier 4 now drops journeyman formulas with skill requirements of 510 and above. *Adjusted the price of Scroll formulas so that they are more reasonably priced. *Weapon Dyes are now known as "Weapon and Tool Dyes" and can be applied to Tools. *Armor Dyes are now known as "Armor and Scale Dyes" and can be applied to Dragon scales. Monsters *Adjusted the respawn rate of minions spawned by a Greater and Lesser Blight Anchors. *Elial and the Rift Guardians now have much more loot chances and can drop a wider range of rare items. *Increased the quantity of Marble Golems on Saritova Island. *Lowered the respawn times of the Skeleton Lieutenants on Lesser Aradoth with the exception of Vekh and Khar. *Lowered the respawn time of Kessh, Biting Fly Feeder, Ingot,NaNuk, Bessie, Pebbles, and Bar'Akath on Lesser Aradoth. *Lesser Ulmus Beetles are no longer aggressive, increased the quantity and improved the respawn rate of Lesser Ulmus Beetles near Sable Shores. *Improved the respawn rate of Greater Ulmus Beetles along the Sable Coast. *Improved the respawn rate of Ulmus Beetles on the Abandoned Island. *Improved the respawn rate of Mylocs, Colossal Scorpions, Dung Piles and Carrion Crawlers in the Myloc Colony within Dralnok's Doom. *Improved the respawn rate of Frostbite the Greater Nix Beetle near the Frozen Lakes. *Frostbite will no longer spawn on Trandalar. *Scorpions, Elm Treants and Oak Treants are no longer social. *Elm and Maple Treants (except Enraged) are no longer aggressive. *Small Brown Wolf Alphas and Gloomwolves are now social. *Eyetooth and Bay the Werewolves are no longer leaders. *Saris Mummy Champions in the LA Deadlands are now known as Risen Champions. *Saris Mummy Healers in the LA Deadlands are now known as Unclean Healers. *Adjusted the respawn rates and quantities of Shadow Spiders near the south gate of Old Rachival. *Adjusted the respawn rates and quantities of Shadow Spiders in the Rachival OUtlands and Aughundell Forest. *Adjusted the respawn rates and quantities of Icy Dire Wolves near the south gate of Old Rachival. *Purple Necroflies are now known as Baleful Feeders and Spitters. *Evolved Fyakki are no longer immune to Nature damage. *Fallen Dragons and Warriors are now known as Plague-Dragons and Plague-Warriors and are level 118-120. *Forest Gruok now wander in the forest northeast of Central Valley. NPCs *Geoff the Pawnbroker Products: **Chocolate Gruok Tails now give a small Heal-over-Time upon consumption. **Caramelized Wolf Ears now give a small strength buff upon consumption. **Skewered Maggot Chews now give a small power buff upon consumption. *Wei the Spearman Trainer is now known as Wei Garant and has relocated from Tazoon to Dalimond. *Adeshine has joined The Brotherhood and has relocated from Feladan to the Barracks in Delgarath. Quests *Quest "Helian's Tomb: Eternal Rest" now gives a formula, Helian's Trust, at the end. *Orthondrin will now greet players who have completed the "Helian's Tomb: Eternal Rest" quest and who don't have the "Helian's Trust" formula and offer it to them. *Quest "Drain Bolt 8" (The Spirit Within) has been modified to now ask players to kill a thunder or lightning blight, not Valkor's Guard, to keep it in line with other quests in the series. *Icy Dire Wolf Claws no longer drop as general loot. Instead, they drop as loot while on the quest "Tower of Magery: Collect Icy Dire Wolf Claws". World *Expanded one plot in Mithril's Anvil nearest the Yew Forest. *Abandoned Island, Islands of Fire and Ice, and Winter Vale portals/pads now cost coin to use. *Redrew the Elm regions around Elmnic to no longer spawn on the roads or within the non-resource trees. *Resized many plots in Elmnic, Darvus, Solitaire, and Mambow Point. *Completely redrew the resource/spawn regions on Isle of Wisps. Essence Residue and Wisps now spawn in a more consistent manner starting from the Essence Circle northwest towards the curling tip of the island. Spawns of both residue and wisps now respect the road and world objects on the island (no longer spawning or walking through them). *Salt can no longer be found on the Isle of Wisps. *Slightly increased the quantity of Common Papyrus at the Crystal Lakes. *Fall Harvest Decoration: Skull can be built once again. It now requires a small amount of raw sandstone to be built. *Completely remade the terrain around General Reklar's portion of the Eastern Deadlands to accomodate the Barrier Vale. *Made sure all plots in Morning Light are flat and that the dirt texture extends to the borders. *Desert Shore is now labelled as "Geography" instead of "Settlement" on the map. *Fixed up the area around the Forest Skulk Shaman in the Central Valley so he's no longer wandering in the middle of a field. Darkstaff and the Barrier Vale The Darkstaff quest series has been revamped with this update. The series consists of several quests and begins with Seldon at the Eastern Outpost. It is available to players level 100. To faciliate this quest series a new valley has been created and populated in the distant east of the Eastern Deadlands and is known as the Barrier Vale. *Blighted Adamantium, Thornwood, Shadowstem, Diamond, Violet Azulyte, Travertine, and Bitterroot can be found within the Barrier Vale. *Umyarr no longer has a plateau, but instead spawns amongst the Blighted Adamantium and has other Adamantium Golems nearby. *Monsters including undead dryad, vexator, and fyakki can be found within the Barrier Vale. *Some buildable structures can be found within the Vale for those interested in working the tier6 resources found there. Envenomed Arrow With this update Envenomed Arrow has undergone some significant changes. The idea behind this change was to introduce additional abilities in the line as well as to make some changes to its usefulness. *The ability is now a level 30 ability and additional abilities in the line can be quested for and received at levels 60 and 90. *It now has a 90 second recycle time improving its frequency of use. *In addition to a Nature DoT, Envenomed Arrow now has a chance (15, 20, and 25% respectively) to hit the target with a poison (Benign, Moderate, or Deadly). *Using the ability now requires 1 unit of a venom resource - Weak, Strong, or Deadly - which can be obtained by harvesting it from dead Spiders, Scorpions or Tarantulas using Intuition. Related Changes and additions: *The quest "Jacinda's Envenomed Arrow" is now known as "Ranger: Envenomed Arrow" and is only offered by Rialtos in Kion. *Calimir in Feladan now offers the quest "Ranger: Envenomed Arrow II". *Jacinda the Eagle-Eyed has relocated from Feladan to the Imperial Outpost and now offers the quest "Ranger: Envenomed Arrow III". Falathien The Island of Falathien has undergone a partial revamp with this update. The goal of this revamp was to make the island more appealing to residents or potential residents by adding resources of various tiers and more variety to the island. *Numerous resources from Tiers 1 to 4 now spawn across the island. Including Wood, Stone, Ore, Fish, Fungus, and Essence Residues. *Sand Scarabs (levels 71 to 75) now wander the beaches of the island. *Glass Nodules can also be found dotting the beaches of the island. *Moved the Aiya sandpile from the beach to a location near the destination pad. *Improved the center portion of the island to include more resources, some mobs, and a forest. Fall Festival The Summer Festival has come to an end and those NPCs providing quests and activities for it have retired for another year. In its place, however, the beginnings of the Fall Festivals are undergoing major changes. *Some of the NPC's from previous Fall Festivals (both from around Dalimond and Aughundell) have been moved to their new location on New Brommel. More to come from these NPC's in a future update, but content from previous years' festivals is available now via these NPC's. *The areas around Augundell and Dalimond that used to have seasonal content have had their decorations removed as part of the move of seasonal festivals the the "Resort" islands. *New Brommel has been modified to remove many of the tutorial signs, markers, etc, to make way for future world building for the Fall Festival. Fixes *Corrected the water over the road just west of King's Cross. *Bashale the Weaver Trainer now carries the Beginner Cloth Banner Flag formula. *Carpenter Trainers no longer carry the Board Cleansing formulas. *Vincent the Carpenter Trainer now carries the Expert Blighted Wood Board formula. *Ayios the Weaver Trainer no longer carries the Journeyman Cloth Banner Flag formula, but does carry the Journeyman Blighted Fabric Spool and Expert Fishing Line formulas. *Unstable Essence of Blight can no longer be obtained from Blighted Essence. *Blighted Pale Essence can no longer be obtained from Blighted Dim Essence. *Bonus amount of Blighted Shining and Blighted Radiant Essence is now 10 instead of 1 and the chance to get the bonus is greater. *Fixed the Than'kuk specific treaure drops for Scouts and Chieftains. *Trophy quest "Go Bag 5 Redbacked Tarantula Hatchling Thorax" now expects Hatchling Thoraxes instead of regular Tarantula Thoraxes. *Spawn of Silk on Fabric Isle will now properly spawn Silk instead of Kenaf. *Fire Ogre Big Toe now has the proper icon for a toe instead of a jawbone. *Risen Bioscholars now get the 2-Handed Slash and Spirit skills. *Destination pad of Guild: Ker'tis is now spelled properly (instead of Kir'tis). *Kelakhan will no longer offer the "Breath of Fire" quest through his dialog, only through the quest bucket. *Technique "Craft: Gemworking III" now properly lists Desert Wolf Fang instead of Alpha Tail. *Burris and Jatell now have the "Imperial Army" label beneath their names. *Imperial Outpost is now labeled on the Map as a Point of Interest *You'll now get a road bonus when walking within the Imperial OUtpost. *Pile of Leaves will now allow the use of the Istarian Army Knife. *Hay Stack and Pile of Leaves now require 1 and 1 units at min and max skill. *Hay Stack and Pile of Leaves no longer give XP when applying resources. *Technique "Spell: Accuracy V" now requires 2 Than'kuk Scout Ears instead of Bhal'kuk Chieftain Molars. *Quest "Mage's Quest: Assisting the Spell Vendor" now properly refers to Wild Grulet Snouts instead of Hooves. *Raised the terrain near Istara's Union where a lair was bleeding through. *Steel and Adamantium Bar descriptions no longer speak of alloys. *Lessen Focus and Power now do blight damage (though technically they do no damage). *Increased the radius at which you can access the Dralnok's Doom teleport gate. *Recharge Kit formulas are no longer sold by NPCs. *Clarity is now usable on yourself as well as others. *Jeysta Maaltas and Derus Steelhand now carry the Broad Sword formula *Mirabell Danatos now carries the Short Sword formula *Quest "Rane: The Than'kuk Threat (Part 1)" no longer gives you 10 pelts. *Formula "Expert Tech Kit: Deadly" now properly requires a Bloodskulk Spearfisher Finger instead of a Bhal'kuk Chieftain Molar. It also now contains the tech component names for the Tier 4 tech kit instead of "T4 Tech Component". *Leah Attanbar, Scholar in Dalimond, now carries the full range of Beginner Scroll formulas. *Beginner and Journeyman Ambrosia formulas are no longer marked as obsolete, but contain a statement about being obsolete in their description and also no longer have a coin value. *Beginner Ambrosia again gives 3 units when created. *Quest "Orthondrin's Riddle" now properly refers to Brannagor and Project J in their actual locations. *Smoothed out the roads in and north of Bristugo a bit. *Delgarath Militia: Unsung Heroes now will accept either version of the Collect Provisions quest as a prerequisite before it can be started. *Guaran the Blacksmith Trainer on New Trismus will now properly greet Blacksmiths who are below level 10 and offer training tools as well as directions. *Key Molds now have a proper coin value. *Redbacked Tarantula Thorax trophy quest will now continue through lvl 60. *Master Flowstone formula now requires 15-30 instead of 10-20 resources. *Giant Chicken Foot technique component now includes Fine Cedar Round Shield on its list. *The big fix everyone has been waiting for, all monstres should again operate properly and wander their spawn regions as well as return properly when in battle. *Fallen Plague-Dragons and Plague-Warriors now drop junk loot for Zombies instead of Ghosts. *Grammatical fix in quest "Lesser Aradoth: Attunement to Parsinia" *Adamantium Golems no longer get Umyarr's health/damage boost or XP increase. *Leah Attanbar now sells the Beginner Travel Scroll formula. *Quest "Help Out Thanthor the Fisher" should now more consistently count the Greater Water Elemental drops. *Grey and Green Necroflies will no longer spawn within the Western Deadlands. *Golden-bloom can now be gathered using either Ingenuity or Intuition. Resource Changes Major changes have been made to resources to improve their usability and reduce long-standing frustration by players. The biggest part of this change has been the reversal of the Alloy concept introduced in 2004. *Metal Alloys are now a thing of the past. Metal Bars from Tier 3 to Tier 6 no longer require a second metal in order to create bars. So, Cobalt simply requires Cobalt Ore, Mithril requires Mithril Ore, etc. *In order to faciliate this change Nickel Ore has been renamed to Dark Iron Ore. So, to produce Steel Bars you will now need Dark Iron Ore. Resource locations for Dark Iron (Nickel) remain the same. *Blighted Metal Bars no longer require 4-8 or 3-7 blighted ore, but instead 2-4 blighted ore like non-blighted bars. *Bonus resources of a higher tier (or lower) are no longer received when gathering "core" resources such as ore, stone, gems, fabric, essence and azulyte. *Novian resources no longer have a coin value and cannot be sold to a pawnbroker or consigner. However, they are no longer attuned and so they can be traded between players and stored in public (or private) plot structures. *When gathering Radiant Azulyte you can now get bonus Unfocused Radiant Azulyte. *Ruby no longer spawns on top of the ridge within the Thornwood, but instead to the north near the Eastern Outpost on the mountain slopes. There are nearly three times as much ruby as before since it covers a greater area, but also motherlode ruby nodes can now be found. *Blighted Shining Essence Residue can now be found in the Staging Grounds. *Increased the number of Thornwood trees that spawn north and east of Harro. *Split the Radiant Wisp spawns near the Steelsilk so they aren't linked with the spawns in the Thornwood and spawn in greater quantities. Rite of Passage The goal of this change was to ensure that the Rite of Passage quest can be completed by players at around level 50. *Elien the Mage is no longer needed for the quest. She has been replaced by Megian near the Brandon's Shelf portal. *Talon the Possessed was moved to Trandalar and now stands looking over the ocean near Aroah's Leap. *Kaa the Idealist has been moved out near Lem the Peaceful. *Kaa the Shade, Lem the Cold, Esh the Mind Lasher and Seliena the Brilliant have all been moved to various locations within the Northern Deadlands. Yew Forest The Yew Forest has undergone a massive revamp with this update. The regions of all resources and mobs around the forest have been dramatically redrawn and improved. Trees no longer spawn on the roads and the size of the resources and mobs increases the further east you proceed from Mithril's Anvil. The center of the Yew Forest is now known as the Grandfather Grove and has had its ambiance dramatically improved. In addition, 11 new quests that tell the story of Attios the Fallen Elven General, the Bruttien Family who live in the Yew Forest, two named mobs, a socketable Tier 5 crystal (one version for Dragons and another for bipeds), and the capability for Alchemists to create Crystal Vials out of Azulyte have been added. *The Grandfather Grove is now the only place you can find Arboreon now, among the other Massive Yew. *Sumaac, the Forest Oastic, has its own spawn location also, though players will have to discover it for themselves. *Other mobs, including Feral Bloodsnouts and Dire Wolves have moved into the western edges of the forest. *The Forest now has a weather region as well as sound effects and in some locations appropriate music. *The Bruttien family, Elves from Feladan, have built a homestead just east of Mithril's Anvil. There are five quests plus one repeatable lore quest available from the Bruttien family. *Sign at Mithril's Anvil that said "To Great Wall" now says "To Hadan's Wall". *Numerous resources including Dark Iron, Cows, Wheat, Onions, Potatos and Cedar Trees now spawn near Mithril's Anvil. *Along the southern side of the forest is a blighted region known as Attios' Stand. Quests relating to this region begin with Burris the Scout at the Imperial Outpost (4 quests) and Taurorond in Feladan (1 quest). These quests require you to be at least level 85. *Blighted resources (marble, emerald, shining essence residue, and obsidian) can be found near Attios' Stand. *Blighted Yew now spawns near the Eastern Outpost. *Stonespore Fungus can now be found within the forest. *Forest Oastics are no longer social. *Feral Bloodsnouts are no longer aggressive or social. Known Issues *Nickel Golems (and related quests) are still present and not renamed. *Rune of Teleportation does not yet take players to the Gate of Embers chamber. *Envenomed Spear has not yet been converted to use Venom like Envenomed Arrow, nor is the expanded line offered via quest. *Some minor icon sizing issues with new content such as the Istarian moon-cake. *Darkstaff Armor crystals have a Weapon icon instead of Armor icon. Category:Content Updates